Soneach: Power Swap
by FairyTalePrincess16
Summary: Peach was angry at Sonic for not showing up on a date. The next day, things get weird: Peach is running fast? Sonic triggers fire when he's mad? What's going on?


**This was a funny idea I had in mind. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

A blue hedgehog was running away from a cherry princess with flames erupting violently.

"GRRR! HOW COULD YOU FORGET, SONIC?! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK!" She had her Rage Vibe on: she was angry as hell.

"I'M SORRY, PEACHY! I'M REALLY SORRY!" Sonic sped off at the speed of sound, leaving Peach in the dust.

"Oh I hate when he forgets our date! So called 'I'm the fastest thing alive.' Hmph, yeah right." Peach turns back to normal and went home.

Sonic was at The Hedgehogs' house feeling tired from running away from Peach.

"You forgot again?" Solara said, handing him a chili dog.

"Yup. Man, I screwed up." He chews on his chili dog.

"Well bud, I just hope Princess Peach cools off. You know when she is when you don't show up in time." Solara said, having a glass of lemonade.

"I know, I know, sheesh, it's not like I'm afraid of her." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Ah….so you're afraid of her anger." Solara smirked at him.

"No, I'm not. ***Sigh*** Okay, I am. Man, how does she suddenly activate her Vibe powers? I guess I'll never know." He said as he was done with his chili dog.

"Well, I'm heading home, Hedgie. I'll see you tomorrow." Sonic sped off out the door.

 **The Next Day**

"Oh, why aren't my Vibe powers working? I never lost my Vibe powers before." Peach said confused while she was trying to activate her Calm Vibe, but it wasn't working no matter how she tried.

Pretty soon she gave up; she'll just have to find out later. She heads outside the Castle for some fresh air.

 _ **With Sonic:**_

Sonic was at his usual runs, but something was not right with him: he was running at normal speed.

"What's going on? Whoa, I didn't see you there." He sees a wild cheetah running alongside. It smirks at him and sped off.

"Huh?" Sonic stopped and was completely stunned. How did the cheetah beat his speed?

"GRRR! NO ONE BEATS ME!" Sonic's anger suddenly triggered a huge flame around his body.

"Whoa…." He quickly shooks his head to calm down. The flame disappeared.

Suddenly, he heard someone screaming.

"WHOAAA!" It was Peach. She was running at 100 mph and has trouble stopping.

"Peach?"

"SONIC! I CAN'T STOP! HELP!" Peach screamed while running.

"Hold on, Peach!" Sonic was about to help her but was grabbed by a metal hand.

"Whoa! Aahh!" Sonic screamed.

"Ho ho ho! I finally have you, you pesky little hedgehog!" Eggman laughing like Santa Claus.

"SONIC!" Peach tries her best to steer and run back to him.

"Huh? What the?" Eggman didn't notice Peach running so fast like Sonic.

"You big humpty dumpty! Let my Sonic go! KYAH!" Peach didn't know how to spin dash, but she does it anyway to save Sonic. Destroying the claw hand to free Sonic; now that he's free, he used his Rage Vibe to cut the robot in half by stomping.

"This is too freaky! I'm getting out of here!" Eggman ran off with his damaged robot.

"WOOHHOOOO!" Peach cheered as she runs around in circles.

"Oh, Peach?" Sonic got an evil idea.

"Yes, Sonic?" Peach stopped.

"It's payback time for yelling at me yesterday!" Sonic activates his Rage Vibe.

"Oh crap!" Peach ran off.

"COME HERE!" Sonic went after her.

"Please don't burn me! I'm sorry for being selfish to you! Have mercy!" Peach dodged the fire attacks from Sonic.

 **Later**

Peach and Sonic's powers swapped back. It was unknown to how it happened.

"Okay, I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you, Sonic. It's just that every time you promise me that you'll go on a date with me, you don't show up. And I lose control of my anger." Peach said with a soft voice.

"I understand, Peach. And I'm sorry for not showing up; it's just that I'm not good at sharing my feelings to you." Sonic said.

"You mean you like me?" Peach asked.

"Yes, I do like you a lot." Sonic blushed. This made Peach giggle cutely.

"Oh, Sonic. You're so funny when you're shy!" She hugs him gently. She then pets his soft quills making Sonic purr accidentally in front of Peach.

"Oh man…" He blushed hard.

"Aww….it's okay, Sonikku! That's normal to purr." Peach pets his quills some more.

"I know; it's just because I sound like a cat. I'm a hedgehog, not a cat." Sonic said between his purrs.

"I know!" She giggles.

Just then, Sonic accidentally kissed her soft cherry scented lips; they both blushed but soon kissed back.

 **The End**


End file.
